1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of an information processing device which processes information regarding a three-dimensional model of a target object.
2. Related Art
As a method of estimating a pose of an object imaged by a camera, JP-A-2013-50947 discloses a technique in which a binary mask of an input image including an image of an object is created, singlets as points in inner and outer contours of the object are extracted from the binary mask, and sets of the singlets are connected to each other so as to form a mesh represented as a duplex matrix so that a pose of the object is estimated.